In a communication network in a practical application, a filter feature of a communication device has a rated bandwidth, and a signal exceeding the rated bandwidth is not processed. This attenuates a useful signal and affects normal transmission of a signal. For an analog device, this problem is especially more common. In the prior art, no device can solve such problem.